


sarcophagus

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is your obsession with pandas? No, wait, I don't want to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sarcophagus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/gifts).



> For Caro and Spes.

"Clark, we agreed. The museum today and the zoo next week," Lex said.

"Yeah, but that was before they brought in the new pandas!"

"What is your obsession with pandas? No, wait, I don't want to know."

"It can't possibly be as weird as your obsession with sarcophaguses. Sarcophagi? Just because you sponsored the--"

The rest of his sentence was lost as Lex pushed him up against the side of the sarcophagus and kissed him. "I sponsored the exhibit," he said, unbuckling Clark's belt, "so I could do this."

"Oh," Clark said faintly. "...well, I suppose the pandas can wait."


End file.
